Fighting Equals Love
by MustLoveBilly
Summary: Takuma and Senri are fighting so hard for their love to be accepted by them and other people. Rima tries to help, but they want to do it alone. Pairings: TakumaIchijoxSenriShikixRimaToya, RimaxAido, AidoxKain, TakumaxSenri ect.


**Story Title: Fighting Equals Love. Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. D: Stop rubbing it in!**

**Pairings: TakumaxShiki, (slight) RimaxShikixTakuma, AidoxKain, and KanamexZero.**

**Summary: Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki have always liked eachother. More then friends. But their separate feelings for Rima create a threesome. A random Vampire Knight story that is based off of NONE of the chapters/episodes, but it may mention some of the things that happen though. Can Shiki and Ichijo create a stabalized twosome without Rima's help? IchijoxShikixRima, IchijoxShiki, AidoxKain, KanamexZero.**

**Warnings: this story is boyxboy. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**A/N: Please rate and review this chapter! I hope you like it. There wasn't many VK TakuxShiki stories out there, so here's one. Enjoy!**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

There was a blond haired boy and an auburn haired boy in the room together. They couldn't believe it; they were fighting yet again! It was something to do with why they want to be together but at the same time they can't.

Takuma Ichijo would become the worst known member of the Ichijo clan.

Senri couldn't bare to tell his mother he was gay.

Though, the reason they both had was that they were ashamed to be together.

They were also in love with a girl named Rima.

Takuma had straddled Shiki by then.

Shiki was almost in tears by then.

The poor freshman was so frightened of disapointing his mother.

The poor senior was afraid to disapoint his clan.

Depending on the mood they were in, they would coo things at eachother.

"You won't disapoint your clan. Your a great guy Ichijo-san." Shiki would coo in his ear.

"Your mother could care less about you being gay. Just as long as your there for her." Ichijo would whisper.

No matter how many times they heard it, they knew there best bet was with Rima.

She knew how to keep Takuma and Shiki from falling over edge.

She was in love with both of them.

They knew that.

Shiki was fighting against Takuma's grip.

He gave in a little and made a yelping noise before tears began to flow.

This was the one thing only Takuma has seen.

His mother has probably saw it also.

Takuma hugged Shiki's head to his chest.

"God forbid, one of us could be a girl . . . " Takuma murmured softly into Shiki's hair.

The younger boy shook his head.

"No." Shiki said. "I don't want either of us to be a girl."

"It would make things easier." Takuma stated.

"It would but we have a girl. We have Rima." Shiki said, sniffling.

"I love Rima, I do." Takuma said agreeing.

Takuma lifted the boys chin. "But don't you ever get jealous? Even a little?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because," Takuma said, dropping his chin and crawling off of him. He felt a little hurt. "Rima is the one that brings us together. I know I get jealous. That's because I know . . ." his voice became lighter and lighter and it finally trailed off.

"What? You know what?"

A tear slid from Takuma's eye.

"You'd pick her over me [a guy] in a flash." Takuma said, his voice cracking.

This caught Shiki off guard.

He'd seen Takuma close to tears, deadly close to tears, but not once had he seen Takuma cry.

And over him.

Some say that you can fall in love with a crying face.

Sure, it's heartbreaking, but it can happen.

The look Takuma gave off before he cried was so innocent . . .

_That's why, _Shiki thought, _That must be the reason people can fall in love with a crying face._

Takuma looked up at Shiki.

Shiki was positive he wouldn't be able to choose between the two.

He loved Rima.

That was the accepted choice.

He loved Takuma.

That's was his heart beated out.

_Ta-Ku-Ma, Ta-Ku-Ma, Ta-Ku-Ma, Ta-Ku-Ma, Ta-Ku-Ma!_

His heart would call with every beat.

His brain told him Rima.

They'd known eachother for forever, but . . . .

Takuma and Shiki could have a forever.

"Your wrong." Shiki said in a monotone.

"Wha-"

"Your wrong." Shiki said, crawling over to Takuma like a little kid.

"No, I'm not. Don't lie to-to make me feel better." He sobbed.

"Taku . . ." Shiki whispered out softly.

No matter how in love he was with his crying face, it broke his heart.

"Taku-Taku . . . " he whispered out again, smiling at the nickname.

Takuma groaned. He didn't want to here Shiki's sweet voice. It broke his heart to hear it. He knew he could lose him to any girl-

"Takuma, I can't leave you. I can't leave you because I-I . . . I need you." Shiki whispered out.

"I don't believe that."

Shiki continued to crawl over to Takuma.

He straddled him and held his wrists.

He met his lips with the other boy's.

They were so soft! Shiki slid his smooth tongue across Takuma's bottom lip. He savored the taste of his lips. They tasted like pineapple; absolutely exotic.

For Takuma, every kiss with Shiki was the first. It sent a shiver through his body in the most romantic way. It was like when he was reading a book and the couple gets their first kiss- or their last- and you get that excited feeling in the pit of your stomache, yeah. That's what it felt like.

Every time.

He moaned into the kiss as he got that feeling.

Shiki slithered his tongue past Takuma's lips and his now-parted teeth. He tickled Takuma's upper mouth with his tongue and then massaged Takuma's tongue with his own for comfort. Takuma's tongue was smooth.

Vibrations from Takuma's moans tickled Shiki's mouth.

They laughed and broke apart from eachother. They funny moment was still in the air as Takuma gazed into Shiki's bright blue eyes.

They were smiling.

"Oh . . . Shiki . . . " Takuma said, leaning in for a more passionate kiss.

Shiki's eyes looked so happy . . . Takuma couldn't help but make this a passionate moment. They were smiling, and it was something Takuma hardly saw when they were with eachother. Their one passionate kiss turned into slow romantic ones. Each time they'd break away, they'd look at eachother. Takuma's hands slid into Shiki's mess of hair. Shiki's arms went aroung Takuma's torso.

Takuma and Shiki both knew the farthest they've ever gone with eachother is accouple kisses here and there. The fact they were full-on making-out was a first.

It had to happen sometime, they figured.

There was a knock on the door.

They groaned.

"Who is it?" they asked in unison.

"Rima." her bell-like voice called.

"Come on in." Takuma said, and Shiki glared at him.

Shiki curled up in a ball on Takuma's lap and closed his eyes.

Rima sat down on the bed.

Takuma and Rima started to talk as Shiki thought.

_I think it's the other way around Ichijo. You'd leave _me _in a flash for her._

Shiki drifted off to sleep, angry, as Takuma petted his head.

TIxSS

When Shiki woke up he was on Takuma's chest in the same spot he'd fallen asleep in.

_Good. _He thought. _That means they didn't do anything without me._

Shiki smirked.

He then remembered how Takuma and himself were sharing a perfectly touching moment, and Takuma let Rima in.

That boiled his blood. He crumbled Takuma's sweater hard.

He then loosened his grip as he remembered all the moments he had messed up.

When they shared their first kiss, he walked away, angry with himself and went to Rima.

All those times Takuma was about to kiss him, he'd let Rima in or went to her or made up an excuse to go to her.

And then Shiki thought, all these disruptions have to do with Rima.

Takuma and Shiki are not able to have one perfect moment without Rima poppin' up somewhere. Shiki couldn't believe this conclusion.

He loved Rima dearly and she was the one keeping this relationship together but . . . Takuma and Shiki aren't able to _try _to keep it together _themselves _before Rima comes in somewhere and helps.

Shiki felt like a stubborn child, trying to beat a video game. He crossed his arms and pouted.

This wasn't a video game though.

If things fell apart, there's no "RESTART" button!

He couldn't lose Takuma.

He knew that.

He did.

_He knew that . . ._

_______________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review? I hoped you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. More chapters to come. I need at least 2 reveiws. Alrighty then. Quesion of the . . . chapter! Do my readers like the anime "Junjou Romantica"? If so, who's your favorite pairing and why?**

**I love Nowaki and Hiro! So cute.**


End file.
